Just between you and me
by angel-skie
Summary: [Dear Boys] Aikawa never knew that falling for 'his' ponychan meant everything to him. Now that his feelings are certain, will the acebasketball player still make it through even if things might not go as he planned?


Author's note: I'm not actually sure how many people had watched Dear Boys, but I had absolutely loved it. It was just one of those animes that made anyone want to watch every episode. So for all you Dear Boys' fans, here's the first ever Dear Boys fic, here on the net!

-I always based this story after the girl's team had lost a game. Moritaka was supposed to shoot the last ball, but it didn't go in, leaving them to loose the game. In the next event, Aikawa was teaching Moritaka how to play basketball. They also 'went out' to buy her a pair of rubber shoes. So on the next day…

**Chapter One**

Aikawa ran into the room with his usual bright smile and greeted everyone in the room. "Morning, everyone!"

"Kazuhiko! Don't you know that you're late, again!" Himuro sensai asked in an angry manner as she slammed the attendance book down the table.

"Heh. Sorry…" Aikawa replied as he scratched his head.

Everyone in the classroom laughed.

"Fine… 2 hours detention." Himuro sensai smirked.

"What! But I have basketball practice!" Aikawa hollered.

"And you can't do this to me too! You're my coach! You can't make me late!"

"And besides, you're going to make me run 50 laps too!" Aikawa compalined.

"Back to your seat, Mr. Kazuhiko. If you don't want me getting on my nerves and actually making you clean the boys bathroom too, then you better keep shut." Himuro sensai said as her fist start grnding to each other.

Aikawa quicklywent to his desk at the far end of the room, beside Fujiwara.

On his way, he noticed that a certain blonde-pony-haired girl is missing.

"Himuro-sensai, where's Moritaka?" he asked.

Himuro-sensai glanced at Matsumi, waiting for her to reply to the question.

"I'm not sure… she didn't call me that she'll be in late." Matsumi replied.

Himuro-sensai nodded back. "Heard that, Aikawa? Now, could you please sit down so we could go on with our lessons?"

Aikawa gave a thoughtful look and nodded.

He seated on his chair and whispered to Fujiwara. "Do you know what happened to Moritaka?"

Fujiwara, with his usual cool-tone answered, "Why should I know, she's your girlfriend, not mine."

Aikawa blushed deep red, "she's not my girlfriend!" he hissed.

Fujiwara raised a brow. That was a first. Aikawa had actually lost his 'coolness' back there.

"If you say so…"

0000000000000000

Aikawa came running in the gym from his detention.

"Finally, you're here." Miura said as he passed the ball to Aikawa.

"That should be a lesson to you not to be late in class." Ishii said with a smirk.

"Yah, right. You're always late as well…" Miura retorted.

"I am not! You don't see me going to detention." Ishii replied.

"That's because you skip detention." Dobashi said with a small laugh.

Everyone in the gym laughed as well.

So Ishii just kept quiet and dribbled the ball, murmuring soft curses to the air.

Himuro-sensai blew the whistle and everyone gathered around her.

"The girls team will be having a game next week with Shizuko High-"

"We're having a rematch, coach?" Matsumi asked, surprised.

Himuro sensai smiled. "Yes. I know we have lost last week's game with them but the last ball between Moritaka and Kensha (made up name) was placed as a foul. Therefore, a rematch is in order."

"That… that would mean that, if we win… we'll enter the inter-high!" Yukiko said.

Himuro sensai smiled.

"Yes, nowI want to have a practice game between the boys and girl so we could prepare better. Would that be alright with you, Fujiwara?"

"No problem." Fujiwara replied.

"Of course, Fuji will alwayssay yes! After all, Matsumi needs him!" Ishii cooed.

Everyone in the gym laughed, leaving Matsumi and Fujiwara to blush and Fujiwara, dumping a basketball to Ishii's head for that remark.

"The sub-captain would most likely agree as well…" Fuji replied.

"Oh yah! That's because he has her pony-chan!" Ishii cried happily.

"Speaking of which, where is Moritaka?" Miura asked.

"I called her house a while ago, it seems that Moritaka is sick." Himuro-sensai replied.

"She was fine yesterday…" Aikawa said.

"Yesterday? Yesterday was Sunday. How could you- Oh. You two went out…" Ishii said slyly.

Aikawa gave an 'uh-oh' look.

"You two went out on a date, how sweet!" the other girls said happily.

"where did you go?"

"what did you do?"

"did you two kiss?"

"What did you wear?"

"what did she wear?"

"what time did you go home?"

All these questions bombarded Aikawa like a bullet. He didn't know how to answer them! Thankfully, Himuro sensai blew her whistle.

"Time for practice, c'mon girls!" she said while she clapped her hands.

"aaaaw…" the girls said In disappointment as they retreated and went back to practice.

Aikawa gave Himuro-sensai a thankful look as he proceeded to the benches to get warmed-up.

"was she really okay, yesterday?" Matsumi asked.

Aikawa nodded.

"I left her earlier because I had a part-time job. But I'm sure she was fine. Why? Did anything go wrong?" Aikawa asked.

"Well… I'm just worried. Moritaka never gets sick. I think it's more of…" Matsumi said in realization that her hunch may be right.

"of what?" Aikawa, curious.

"Well… maybe she's just really sad about losing that game. I think she's balming herself for that lose."

"She seemed okay and-"

"She _seemed _okay. You might not know it, but Moritaka is very sensitive to her feelings. She's gone through a lot but she always held on hard. that's why I have every reason to be worried about her. She never tells her feelings to anyone. Not even me. when I heard she went out with you, I thought that maybe she had mentioned anything. Did she, Aikawa?"

"No. not at all. But don't you think she'll be happy to hear the news about the re-match?"

"I already told her." Himuro-sensai said as she approached the two.

"What did she say?" Matsumi asked.

"It was her mother who answered the phone and-"

"Mother?" Matsumi asked.

"Well, yes. She said she was her mother and-"

"Oh great. The devil is back." Matsumi said as a dark cloud crossed her eyes.

Hiumuro-sensai and Aikawa gave a confused look.

TBC

Please review! I'm not sure if anyone would actually like Dear Boys. Seeing that, there's no link… but anyways, do any of you know how to put in or request a new link for a new category?


End file.
